


[CE]一切皆有代价

by NowSilence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Erik, Labour Contractor Charles, M/M, Top Charles, Worker Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles是个老针对Erik的包工头，甚至三天两头寻理由克扣他的工资。Erik再也受不了了，决定站出来和对方理论。然而想不到这一理论，他就彻底翻不了身了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[CE]一切皆有代价

**Author's Note:**

> 包工头查X工人万  
> 请注意避雷！人物OOC得一塌糊涂！此文Charles是光头，霸道专横，Erik请自行脑补天启形象。我就是想满足下自己的脑洞而已，写完我自己都震惊了，真的想清楚再看吧。

自从钢铁厂换了新工头，Erik的日子就不太好过了。

第一眼见到Charles Xavier，众人并不把他放在眼里。要知道钢铁厂里的工人多是人高马大的壮汉，Charles置身其中，如同走错地方的小男孩。他的身高没有任何威慑力，脸蛋更是长得像个明星。大家一致认为他不该出现在这儿，但Charles第一天就给了众人一记下马威。他突击了每一个办公室和车间，那时候大家还只是得知包工头换人，但那人长什么样他们并不清楚，而他的外貌也根本令人联想不到。所以当他把大家聚集起来表明身份时，全厂都惊呆了。一个邻家男孩般的包工头，他光溜溜的脑袋也只能让人觉得可爱吧。事实证明他们都太天真了，Charles Xavier的上任就是噩梦般的开始。当天他就裁掉了一些他认为不合格的员工，并召开了紧急集会。

“这里不需要废物。”Charles的嗓音穿透在厂房内，“能干，就留下；不行，走。”

他的眼神扫过每个人，一点儿不友好，甚至让人觉到钻进毛孔的寒意。涉及到去留，没人能淡定，接下来大家都提起十二万分的警惕工作，生怕一个不小心就被Charles抓住把柄，他们今后的日子必定不好过了。

起初Erik并不是很担心，毕竟他常年是工厂的优秀员工，也一直矜矜业业，年年评劳模都有他的份，岂料这成为了Charles盯上他的借口。他们的包工头没事就会来巡视，特别是Erik所在的工作车间，就是为了严抓死打一切漏洞。不像以前那个，没事还会和他们一起抽支烟聊聊天，在Charles这儿决不可能发生。

“Erik.”他又被点名了，“我规定了产量，谁让你多做的？”

Charles的手指戳着他的胸，抬头判决：“你今天的工资没有了。”

边上有人倒吸了一口气，Charles冷笑，蓝眼里全是赤裸裸的资本主义阶级剥削的冷酷无情。

“你们也别庆幸，下次如果再有人像他这样，他的今天就是你们的明天。”

万恶的包工头扬长而去，同事一窝蜂围上来安慰Erik。

“他真是太不讲理了。”“Erik我们都挺你。”“这日子没法过了，我还有一家老小要养呢。”……

而受害者不发一言，只是盯着始作俑者离开的方向，又在心里默默记上一笔。

 

Charles Xavier是故意的，Erik能感觉到。他的眼神透露着危险，像是蓄势待发的兽类蛰伏在暗处伺机而动，Erik不幸成为了自动送上门的猎物。

 

事情要追溯到几个星期之前。

Charles上任的第一天，Erik请了半天假，直到下午才来上工，所以他错过了新工头上任的演讲。由于已经浪费了半天，他的任务繁重。车间同事也因为被Charles威吓而异常沉默，只埋头苦干。

Erik一般都会等大家离开得差不多了才去澡堂冲洗，那时候里面没有别人，比较安全。原因他自己心里也很清楚，他无法忍受和那么多男人一起洗澡，尽管那是他熟悉的同事，他也害怕他们从他的眼神里察觉出什么端倪，他不想让别人发现的秘密。

_可悲的，Erik Lehnsherr。_

到了下班时间，Erik依旧如从前般等人都走光才去洗澡。他冲到一半，突然有人拍了拍他的腰。Erik吓了一跳，转头看到了一个年轻男人正面全裸地对着他。他的眼睛像被吸住，留恋于对方微鼓的肌肉，笔直的双腿，形状美好的臀部，然后是那张脸。他不得不承认，比他这辈子见过的任何一个人都要漂亮。莲蓬头里的水柱不停洗刷着对方的脸孔，玫瑰色的唇瓣间划过粉色的舌尖，轻轻地，抵在嘴角。

“你可以把肥皂借我吗？”那好看的嘴唇说出动听的语句，Erik一时之间近乎失语。一股血气直冲脑门，又往下身而去。他竟然当着这个男人的面，硬了。

他是慌乱的，手还搭在头发上，完全不知道自己应该做些什么。

“喂。”那个男人的招呼让他回过神来，下一刻又被吓得半死，“要帮忙吗？”

 

Erik完全站不稳，脑子里乱七八糟又不知道自己到底在想些什么。那个男人握着他的腰一把推到墙壁上，蹲下身埋头用他玫瑰色的唇吞下了Erik的勃起。这太刺激了。

Erik一向都是自己用手解决，从来不知道让别人触碰的感觉是这么美妙。那人在阴茎头部舔弄着，灵巧的手指于柱身间弹跳，干着调皮的恶作剧。Erik往下按他的头，那是光滑的，硬实的头皮，不停顶着他的腹部，叫嚣着挤压身体，狂躁寻找出口。他被本能征服，忍不住把自己往那人的口腔里抽送，一次又一次，臀部由于反作用力撞击着墙壁，疼痛令人醒神，而欲望使人忘却。高潮来得很快，喷射的精液随着水流快速消失，空气中的檀腥却还似有若无地萦绕周围。

 

他放纵了自己，得到的是一个可怕的结果。

敢让包工头来给车间工人做口活的，大概也只有他了。Charles Xavier明明都知道，却把他引进了这张网里，一收，他便无处可逃。

“我可以为你保守秘密。”这个可恶的包工头把可怜的工人叫进办公室说道，“但是你也得为此做出牺牲。”

现在Erik深刻体会到这牺牲是什么了。他心有顾虑，所以一直被压榨却始终没有采取行动反抗，对方用这个要挟他。但未免也太残酷，生活本来就已经够艰辛。累死累活却还拿不到应有的工资，他不知道以此为代价换取那个秘密是否值得。

 

任何事都有一个极限，Erik决定反抗，起因是Charles又一次的刻意刁难。

那天车间里一个工人病了，但是不敢请假。Erik看他实在有些力不从心，于是建议对方去休息一会儿，他来接手工作。这本出于好意的举动被眼里容不下一点沙子的Charles撞见，自是没什么好下场。

“回家去。”Charles对那个生病的工人说道，“以后也别再来了。还有你，Erik。”他的唇边再次露出诡异的微笑，眼神死死地粘在Erik脸上，“抱歉，你今天的工资没有了。”

这次Charles欲扬长而去却被打断。

“为什么？”Erik问道，“我做错什么了？”

他看见Charles走过来，蓝眼里是摄人的光：“你不该帮他，那我养那么多人干什么，吃白食？”

“我不同意。”

Charles偏头笑得可恶，“我没听错吧Erik，你在反驳我？”

“是的，你没听错。”Erik走上前，凭借身高优势居高临下地看着他，“我不认为自己做错了。”

“好，好。”他突然按住Erik的肩膀，凑到对方耳边轻声说了句什么。Erik的脸色立马变了，没有再发言。

Charles转身，众人只见Erik尾随对方进了他的办公室。

 _可怜的Erik Lehnsherr，_ 大家在心里默叹。

 

Charles关门，反锁，锁扣搭的一声唤回了Erik的神智。他拿下安全帽和眼镜，用手臂抹了把脸上的汗水。Charles的办公室连灯都没开，百叶窗拉得死死的，虽然比外头车间的温度要低的多，Erik身上的汗仍没有停下。

“我可以把外套脱了吗？”不知是为了缓解紧张还是什么，他竟然开口问了这样一个蠢问题。

“嗯。”Charles从喉咙里挤出一声。Erik一等到对方允许，几乎急不可耐地除下工作服扔在椅子上，像要摆脱什么似的。现在他的上身只穿了一件工字背心。

他在等待Charles开口，宣判他被炒鱿鱼或者劈头盖脸斥责一番，可是什么都没发生。对方只是静静坐在那里，双手抱臂，百叶窗缝隙间穿过的光亮打在他的身上，诡异到极点。Erik试着蠕动嘴唇，磨出那么一两个单词，最终还是放弃了。他能感到背心黏在皮肤上，偶尔滚落的汗水带来一阵痒意，似乎不出多久，他就要融化在恶魔的巢穴里。

“我是为你好，你怎么不懂呢？”

Charles突然发声，Erik还以为自己产生了错觉。

“我……我不懂……”他听到自己的回答，简直想自扇巴掌。明明片刻前脑袋里还存着一番激烈陈词，此刻却一个字也冒不出，他怎么这么没用？

“哦，你不懂。”该死的包工头点点他尊贵的头颅，嘭地一拍桌子，上身往前倾。

“Erik，你让我很失望，我原本以为你好不容易奋起反抗，会和我争辩一番，我可是期待得很，看看你现在像什么样？”

“我像什么样？”这句话终于触到Erik的神经，数日的不满和愤慨纷涌而至，他一下冲到桌子前朝Charles吼道，“你压榨员工！看看我被你逼成什么样？”

“我逼你？”Charles低头狂笑，“这一切可是你先开始的啊。”

这话把Erik关于那一日的记忆全都捅了出来，他脸涨得通红，仍不甘示弱地与Charles对视着。按理说他可是视线上更站上风的那个，可是他的手已经开始颤抖，四肢更是无处安放。Charles一把扯住他挂在脖子上的毛巾，连带Erik整个人不得不趴到了桌子上。雪白的A4纸很快被晕染上污渍。

“哦，你得赔。”Charles抽出Erik身下的纸，还特意在后者脸上抹了一把，接着开口道，“你说该怎么办呢，你欠的债已经越来越多，工资都快扣不起了。”

Charles凑到Erik脖子那里，沿着喉结往上舔了一下。

“不如这次换你帮我，怎样？”

 

Erik的手被他自己的毛巾牢牢绑在身后，该死的Charles坐在桌子上，而他被迫跪在了对方面前。

Charles拍拍他的脸：“我只允许你用嘴巴帮我，听见没有？”

Erik不置一词，Charles猛地掰起他的下巴。“听见没有，给我回答！”

“是。”Erik艰难地应声。他不得不答应Charles的请求，因为他知道对方什么都做的出来，否则他隐藏了那么久的秘密就再也守不住了。

他从来没有帮别人口活过的经历，只能想想那些GV是怎么做的。然而真正实施起来仍比想象困难。Charles的阴茎顶着他的喉咙口，磨得他几欲干呕。对方的手在他身上乱摸，刺激着衰弱的神经，让他不得不加快吞吐的速度，努力适应那个器官在自己口腔内胀大冲撞。他从未觉得自己离窒息是那么近。Charles紧紧抓着他的头发，破碎的呻吟如同一剂剂猛药，将Erik推向深渊。此刻，若说他未沉浸其中已为时过晚。Charles射在了他嘴里，Erik呛得眼角迸出泪水，脸却被对方按在仍兴奋的分身上，溅了一脸精液。

“干得不错。”Charles俯下身，Erik松了一口气。下一秒对方却突然从桌上跳下来，将他一把拉了起来。仍旧昂扬的勃起顶在他的腿边，Charles抽出了Erik的皮带，解开毛巾塞到他嘴里，然后用皮带重新把他的手绑了起来。

“唔……”Erik开始挣扎，然而等他反应过来已经来不及了。他整个人被Charles压在地上，冰凉的地板对他火热的身体说得上是纾解，却又是另一番折磨。接着他的裤子被粗暴地扒了下来，卡在腿间。

 _该死的Charles Xavier！_ Erik的内心在咆哮，当对方的手指伸进后穴的时候，他是真的绝望了。方才给Charles口交他自己就已经湿了，加之身上的汗水便更加滑润，Charles的开拓简直算顺利了。然而当对方的阴茎捅进来，却仍旧紧得他们两个都低吼出声。Charles扯掉了Erik嘴里的毛巾，坏心眼地说道：“让你夹我那么紧，现在你叫啊，让他们都听听厂里的劳模Erik是什么样！”

“你这个……啊！”伴随着Charles的一个顶弄，Erik当即失声，却又要控制自己不叫出来，因而只得紧紧地咬着牙关。

“你怕了是不是？”Charles抽紧皮带，狠狠拉了一下，让Erik的上半身脱离地面，形成一个异常诱人的弧度。现在，他上身的自由完完全全掌控在Charles手里。

“你会有报应的！”Erik艰难地转头瞪视Charles。

“哦，原来你这么恨我啊。”Charles一脸无奈，Erik感到硬物抽离了自己的身体。正当他以为对方是要结束的时候，那分身比方才更狠命地捅了进来！Erik整个人都懵了，迸出的呻吟连他自己听了都脸红，Charles的低沉笑声从背后传来，带着一股恶作剧得逞般的胜利。

“原来是在这儿啊。”他仿佛找到了可以施展的空间，持续大力地对着那个位置冲撞起来，Erik后穴的褶皱被一次次顶开，泛出摩擦过后的血红色。Charles抓着他已经破破烂烂的背心，随着抽插不断拉住皮带扭曲着Erik的身体，种种不适令Erik更加敏感，几乎在那种疼痛的交合里，他得到了前所未有的快感。

尽管嘴里一直拒绝，从身体到表情也是如此痛苦，然而内心深处的食髓知味骗不了人。这是他想要的，被操得神志不清，嘴上喊着求饶，实际却是求欢。Charles太坏了，他一定是发现了，一定是再次抓住了这个把柄，好让他无法脱身。对方咬住他的肩膀，然后射在了他的身体里，那滚烫的精液在后穴乱窜，直抵身体内部，有种变相的侵入。Erik累得无法动弹，Charles却还有精力在他身上不断亲吻，吸出一个个吻痕。

“你是我的。”他听到Charles说道，内心一片迷茫。

Charles把他翻过来，然后抱起了他的上半身，但是仍旧没有解开皮带。

“抱歉，你得再忍忍，否则我怕自己要被你的拳头打爆了。”他抓起Erik的两条腿，终于把那条碍事的裤子给脱掉了。Charles的阴茎再次插了进去。

 

Erik不知道他们干了多久，黑暗里只余深重喘息，百叶窗那里一点光也没有透进来，想必天已经黑了。

Erik摸黑找着自己的衣服，一件件套在身上。开门后他偷眼瞧外面没有人，才鬼鬼祟祟地走了出去。然而当他想要提起工厂拉门的时候，力气全都白费了。他们从外面被反锁，而Erik是没有胆子打碎窗玻璃跳出去的。他不得不再次回到Charles的办公室，把这个消息告诉对方。

“怎么这么巧？”Charles正在穿裤子，谢天谢地他终于打开了办公室的灯，而天杀的这让Erik更羞愧难当。Charles赤裸的上半身都是红痕，罪魁祸首就是他。对方正要拿起T恤套上，而上面隐约的一团污渍，Erik记得是他射上去的。此刻他才懊恼自己的记性太好，之前的细节一个个从脑袋里蹦出来，这使他的脸色变得更有趣。

“你不会是第一次吧？”Charles坏笑，“可以理解。”

“我当然不像你。”那么经验丰富，手段花样百出。

“我也是啊。”

这下换Erik惊讶了，“你骗人！”

“这有什么好隐瞒的，说穿了就是，我上手比较快。”他顺手拍了把Erik的屁股，“走吧，我们去清理一下。”

 

再次和Charles回到两人开始的地方令Erik心情复杂，他几乎是本能地有些逃避，Charles敏锐地察觉到了这一点。

“你需要快点清理下，不然可能会发炎。”Charles拍拍Erik的肩膀，“你放心好了，我不会再对你做什么的。”

所以，Erik又后悔了。Charles Xavier的话完全不可信，实践经验证明，当Charles说要帮忙的时候，往往就和色情脱不了什么干系。当Erik冲洗的时候，Charles提醒他应该要把后穴里的精液清理干净。可是当着对方的面，Erik觉得自己根本下不去手。这下好了，Charles反应极快，抱住他就开始帮忙。他的手指在Erik已经松弛的穴道里捅了好几下，被后者一把推开。

“我不需要你！”Erik朝他吼道，“你离我远点。”

“我好心好意，你还蹬鼻子上脸了？”Charles走过来，冲Erik就是一拳。Erik的脸被Charles按在瓷砖上，鼻孔还在往外滴血。

Erik笑了，“那我该说什么？很高兴你的帮助？Charles Xavier，你以为自己是谁啊？”

“我，是，你，男，人。”单词从Charles嘴里一个个迸出来。

Erik转动眼珠，死死地盯着对方：“就因为我们操了几次？不会吧工头，我只是你底下的一个小喽啰，哪配得上你那眼比天高？”

“我说配得上就配的上！”Charles把Erik的脸拽过来，凶狠地亲了上去。

那一点儿都不好玩。Erik得说，他们的鼻子撞到一起，嘴唇磕上牙齿，Erik的鼻血流到嘴里，两人一口的血腥味。Erik狠狠咬住Charles的嘴唇，当对方退开时还扯着不放。Charles不得不再给Erik一拳，才让对方松口。

 

Erik走在工厂里，虽然所有的机器都已经关闭，钢铁的气味依旧令他兴奋。他喜欢这个地方，或许这也是他一直没有反抗Charles，想要留下的部分原因。这种出于本能的迷恋让他对工作有种特殊的执著。每天置身其中满足了他，而除此之外，他并不怎么在意。Erik住在自己租的小居室里，连独立的卫生间都没有，更别说洗澡了。他只是一个普通人，生活平静，为人本分。可是自从Charles当了他们的包工头，他的平静被打破了。他时常觉得愤怒，又觉得这种愤怒不该属于自己，于是努力压抑它们，要做原本的那个Erik Lehnsherr。Charles却一直挑战他的忍耐力，方式简单粗暴，把他逼到崩溃。他有预谋地攻进了Erik的领地，一副唯我独尊又势在必得的样子。

“你别再跟着我了，让我静一静不行吗？”Erik回过头，不耐烦地看着Charles，意外地，他在对方眼中看到了失落。 _噢，Charles Xavier换战术了。_ Erik在心里腹诽，可是他又能怎样呢？职位摆在那里，除了方才，他们现在仍是上下级的关系。他有越来越多的把柄握在Charles手里，就越回不到从前。

“喂，Erik Lehnsherr！你就那么不愿意我做你的男人吗？”Charles的声音回荡在车间里，分外清晰。Erik立刻大步走过去捂上对方的嘴，才想起这里除了他们之外空无一人。他才松开，就被Charles捉住手腕。两人角力，谁也不退让，一时僵持不下。

“耍我很好玩吗？这个工厂里有那么多人，外面还有更多，随便一个都比我好。”

“可是我只喜欢你。”

又来了，这话从Charles嘴里说出来特别令人信服，尽管Erik强迫自己别被对方的花言巧语给迷惑。

“省省你的力气吧，我只是个普通人，玩不过你。”

“我不是在玩。”Charles的表情终于严肃起来，“我在追求你，你没有感受到吗？”

“追求我？”Erik这下真的火了，“追求我是没事找事扣我工资？追求我是每天当着那么多人的面数落我？追求我是以我的秘密为要挟来满足你？”

“可是难道我没有成功地引起你的注意力吗？”Charles看着Erik的表情，突然觉得自己没有了说服力，“好吧，或许我的方式那么不妥当了点。可是我从来没有追过别人，我也不知道怎样才算正常。”

“你……”

“还有Erik，工作上我并不是在故意找茬，我想这有必要让你清楚。自从我上任以后，你应该也发现了，钢铁厂的业绩变好很多，大家工作起来也更麻利了。”

 _那是因为大家都怕被炒鱿鱼。_ Erik点点头，Charles对终于被认同感到高兴。

“今天批评你是因为按照规定，你确实不应该替工友完成他们的任务。Erik，你太热心了。可是这对那位工人来说真的是好事吗？如果出了问题，责任该归在谁身上？到时候最吃亏的其实是你。”

“可现在并没有出问题。”

“我不是不相信你，Erik。你是钢铁厂的优秀员工，我对你进行过详细的观察，也研究了你的档案和历年表现。现在的一切只是在考验你。Erik，你不会只满足于做这样一个底层工人吧？以你的能力升职不是问题，可你要面对的也就更多，我希望你现在开始就能适应这个过程。”

Charles这番话令他意想不到——升职？那是他从未考虑过的问题啊。

“……而我对你的感情，又是另一回事。希望你别混为一谈。”

Charles松手，拍了拍Erik的肩膀，然后转身离去。他的脚步声在空荡的车间里异常突兀，挠着Erik的混乱思绪。不知为何，他看着那背影逐渐消失于黑暗，竟然觉得有些不舍。

“Charles！”他试着叫出对方的名字。Charles的身影重新出现在光下，歪头表示疑问，Erik却结巴地又说不出话来。

“你要不要去我办公室睡？”最后还是Charles打破了僵局，Erik听到最后一个字条件反射地脸红了，Charles继续道，“呃，是休息。那里好歹有沙发，有空调……还有棋盘。我不确定你是不是会下，但漫漫长夜，总要做些什么打发时间吧？”

“好。”Erik听到自己这么说。他没有看到的是，Charles默默在心里比了个胜利。

 

Erik再次后悔了，Charles是说要下棋，他们也确实在棋盘上厮杀了很久。可是最后，他们又干到沙发上去了。

 

 

第二天一早，Erik拍着自己的脑袋醒过来，对于这样的失控已经无言以对。当他挪动身体的时候，能感觉到Charles的阴茎还在他的身体里面。该死的，昨晚他太累了，根本不知道最后对方这样抱着他睡了一夜。Erik缓慢地往外移动，一下子又被扯了回去。

“Erik，早安。”Charles在他耳后亲了一下，接着整个脑袋都拱在他的颈窝里。

“你放开我，等会儿就要上工了，我不知道现在是几点。”

“哦，对！”Charles一下清醒，他的分身滑出Erik的后穴，留下一串湿漉漉的印子。他摸着自己的光头，睡眼惺忪，开始找自己的衣服。

“这儿呢。”Erik起身，一件件拿给他。

“谢谢，你真贴心。”

与此同时，Erik也把自己给整理好了，打开门正在四处张望。

“Erik.”

他一转身就被扯下脑袋，一双柔软的嘴唇迎接了他。不同于Charles进入他时的猛烈，这个吻要平和得多，甚至有几丝缠绵的意味。Charles含着他的嘴唇厮磨，他忍不住迎合对方，把自己的舌头送了进去。这是Erik第一次真正意义上的接吻，鉴于上回Charles的莽撞，这次比他想象得还要美好。他们离开对方的时候，银丝勾连，Charles又忍不住冲上去亲了Erik一下。Erik这才发现对方整个人都挂在他身上。

“我刚想起来还没有好好亲过你呢。”Charles抵着Erik的额头，笑声里全是后者想象得到的自鸣得意，“是不是感觉很好？”

Erik没有回答他，而是再次衔住了渴求已久的嘴唇。这次Charles的那张网，除了他谁都不可以进来。

 

“我的天！”“工，工头……”“那是他和Erik吗？”“他们原来有一腿……”“我们还有活路吗？”……

Erik简直想把自己藏起来，第一反应就是拉着Charles跑。直到他们气喘吁吁地停下，Charles扑到Erik的背上，往他耳朵里吐气。

“怎么，你怕啦？”

“可我一直不希望他们知道我是个……”

“不过他们已经知道了啊。”Charles突然感到身体一轻，接着是沉重的落地声，痛得他嗷嗷直叫。

“你个忘恩负义的白眼狼！”他揉着屁股，坐在地上不起来。

“行了你，装什么。”Erik推了一下Charles的光头，忍不住笑出声，“反正我现在不是一个人，对吧。”

话音刚落，Charles就矫健地一把抱住了他。

 

END


End file.
